Edward Watches Bella Sleep
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Edward POV de la primera noche que pasaron juntos en Crepúsculo, con un giro inesperado…TRADUCCION


**Edward Watches Bella Sleep**

**Summary:** Edward POV de la primera noche que pasaron juntos en Crepúsculo, con un giro inesperado…

**Rated: M (**No apto para menores de 18 años**)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. ****Y la historia es de **_Felblossom_** yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Ella era tan inocente, tan ingenua. Había invitado a la muerte a su dormitorio - incluso a su cama. Charlie estaba profundamente dormido en la otra habitación, yo podría tomarla ahora mismo y no habría ni un alma que me detuviera en el oscuro silencio. Su sangre cantó una dulce canción, mientras mi boca se hacia agua. La vena azul gruesa latía por debajo de su piel suave y translúcida, un movimiento rápido y podría drenarla de todo su vida. Ella no sentiría ningún dolor, tal vez ni siquiera despertara de su sueño - sería lo suficientemente rápido como para facilitar su fallecimiento en un solo golpe, mortal. Yo ni siquiera tenía sed, pero me dejé embriagar, dejando extender su esencia a través de mi cuerpo. Su calidez, que solo permanecería por unos momentos, hasta que el veneno lo descompusiera en partículas venenosas, y borrar su existencia de este mundo. Aquellos pocos momentos emocionantes valdrían el riesgo...

De repente se movió un poco en su sueño, despertando mi sed de sangre. Sus labios acurrucado en una leve sonrisa y murmuró mi nombre. Sabía que en el fondo de mi corazón no-palpitante yo nunca sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si algo le pasara a ella. Nunca jamás me permitiría el gusto de su sangre. Nunca podría perjudicar a su alma inocente con algo como eso. No, nunca. Ella era como mi sol personal que calienta mi interior, haciendo brillar mi piel...

"Edward," Bella respiró en su sueño. "Te amo".

En momentos como este realmente me hubiera gustado poder ver lo que pasaba en el interior de esa maravillosa mente suya. No podía dejar de sonreír torcidamente, sus palabras habían invocado una sensación en mi pecho, que casi se sentía como un latido de corazón... El perfecto ángel, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios, cuando se movió de nuevo. Luego, su respiración se hizo más profunda y superficial, podía escuchar su corazón latir más rápido, el canto de su flujo cada vez más fuerte.

Mi postura rígida de mármol en la realización súbita. Bella, mi dulce e inocente Bella, estaba soñando conmigo de una manera que ciertamente no lo aprobaba...

La piel de sus mejillas encendida, los labios entreabiertos, y susurró mi nombre otra vez. Volví a mirarla con una combinación entre la sorpresa y la emoción. Se retorcía bajo las sábanas, y la expresión de su cara era de puro éxtasis. De pronto sentí el curso rápido del veneno a través de mis venas, una sensación que no había sentido en mis noventa años como no-muerto. La prisa hubo incluso silenciado el clamor de la sangre de Bella, aunque ella era la causa de esta nueva canción.

El conocimiento de que yo era la causa de esta ultima orgía sin siquiera tocarla casi me volvía loco. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era girarme hacia ella, pulsar mis labios contra su piel candente y violar su cuerpo. Su pecho se hinchó flexible debajo de su camisa, como dos manzanas prohibidas a la espera de que las muerda. Sentía el aumento en mis pantalones como una luna que crece y crece. Yo podría desgarrarla, y hacerle el amor...

No, no. No ahora, no así. Me tire hacia atrás, consciente de lo cerca que había estado. Puedo ser un pecador, pero esto no era excusa. Ella era demasiado pura, demasiado frágil. Tuve que hacer todo tipo de ejercicios de autocontrol que había en mí, pero me las arreglé para calmar el monstruo dentro de mí.

Aunque el latido en la parte baja de mi abdomen sigue ahí y parece negarse a desaparecer. Bella gimió mi nombre otra vez. Ella no estaba haciendo nada para aliviar la hinchazón tampoco. Suspiré con desaliento. Ella era frágil, pero yo no.

Yo no lo era! Me desabroche los pantalones y deje que el animal saliera. Nunca había visto esa parte de mí _así_ antes. Pálido e inquebrantable como el granito, en aumento como la Torre Inclinada de Pisa.

Tentativamente acaricie el frío mármol, y un sorpresivo gruñido creció en mi garganta antes de que pudiera retenerlo. El placer que se parecía a nada en este mundo, de repente me importo muy poco irme al infierno. Aumente mis movimiento, dejándome llevar, sin contenerme. Cada vez era menos consciente de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. No hubo voces o canciones en mi cabeza, yo sólo oía la respiración de Bella a mi lado. Mi propia respiración imitando a la de ella.

Mi placer estaba a punto de llegar a su punto culminante, y por la manera en que sentía los dedos de Bella agarrándose del colchón, el de ella igual.

"¡Oh, Edward!" Ella gritó, llevándome al clímax. '¡Oh, Edward!' literalmente.

Me quedé con los ojos cerrados por un tiempo, tratando de calmarme, tratando de hacer que el mundo deje de girar de esa manera. La magnitud de lo ocurrido cayó sobre mí. Abrí los ojos para presenciar la escena. El líquido color topacio, brillaba a la luz de la luna, manchando el dobladillo de mi camisa, pantalones y ropa interior. Solté un par de maldiciones, con una voz que esperaba que fuera demasiado baja para los oídos humanos.

Me bajé de la cama y trate de ponerme en orden lo mejor que pude, colocándolo de nuevo en mis pantalones. Todavía estaba impresentable en mi estado actual, tendría que irme.

Bella estaba quieta y en silencio ahora, en un sueño sin sueños. Me agaché y le di un beso en la frente, que estaba más cálida de lo normal. Ella se movió, pero no se despertó.

"Cuídate, mi corazón", dije en voz baja y salí por la ventana.

Rezando porque mi casa estuviera vacía.

* * *

Hola! Aquí sigo con mas one-shot's resulta que un review alguien me agradeció por haber hecho la traducción de _"__Bio__Fun__"_ ya que ella no lo hubiese leído de no ser así. Por lo que pensé que debe haber muchas personas que quizás están en la misma situación y esta podría ser una manera de que pudieran leer estas historias! Porque la verdad es que a mi me parecen fantásticas. En cuanto leí esta historia supe que tenia que traducirla. Me demore un poco porque la autora no pudo responderme de inmediato el pedido pero quiero que sepan que esto de los one-shot's me encanta y si alguna tiene alguna sugerencia sobre algún one-shot que le gustaría que traduzca me manda el link por PM y lo hare. Por el momento solo traduciré one-shot's ya que no quiero empezar una historia nueva sin haber terminado antes algunas que tengo pendientes. Perdón a los lectores de _Waking up in Vegas_ y _Renesmee's life_! Intentare actualizar lo antes posible!

Sin más que decir. Espero que les guste. Y si les gusto ya saben…

_¿Reviews?_

Besitos enormes y Hasta la próxima!


End file.
